Called It
by amalspach
Summary: In which Magnus is visiting Annabeth and has been asked to invite (ordered by his cousin to take) Samirah. My first Sam/Magnus fanfic. (Seriously, though, why don't more people ship them?)


**Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard_** **. I just have the awesome plot.**

* * *

It had been a normal day in Valhalla. Training, training, eating, training, and more training. There was the occasional rescue, the every-other-day dead hero that needed delivering. Which was fine - she loved her job as a Valkyrie - but Sam was getting bored of the lack of variety. All she could do in her time visiting Valhalla, it seemed, was drop off new warriors and watch everyone work on their battle skills. It had been 3 months after their quest for Odin, and nothing had happened. _Ugghhhhh . . ._ Samirah though. _I don't care if it's another solo death quest. Even a duel against my father! Just please, please, PLEASE let there be something for me to do . . ._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Magnus, who turned Jack back into a pendant and sauntered over to her table. As he plunked into a chair next to hers, however, he began to look the slightest bit nervous.

"So, I guess you heard that I told my cousin everything," he began, looking very uncomfortable again. "And I've been meeting up with her every Saturday in the park."

"Really? Well, good for you, then. I'm glad that you've been able to visit Annabeth again. But why should that concern me?" Sam pondered.

Magnus scratched the back of his neck before responding, "I told her last week about my friends and how Blitzen, Hearthstone, and you were all like family, and so she . . ."

"She, what?" Sam said, subconsciously enjoying his discomfort.

"Just know that you don't have to say yes."

"What? Magnus, just spit it out already."

"Annabeth . . . may or may not have . . . you know, invited/told me to bring you along next time I came to visit her. And I may or may not want you to come with us . . ." Magnus trailed off, but Sam wasn't paying attention any more. _They want_ me _to come along to their family thing? Why? I'm just a friend . . . it's way too personal of a meeting . . ._ Sam wondered. _It makes no sense . . ._

"SAM!" Magnus shouted near her ear. The girl jumped back slightly.

"Good. I thought for a second you had fallen asleep."

"No," she said, annoyed. "Just _thinking_ , Magnus. You should try it sometime."

"Nah, it takes up too much time and energy." He smirked. But then his face turned serious and worried again. "So, will you come?" _No. Nope. Nada. Zilch. There is no way that I'm imposing on their . . ._

"Yes," Samirah blurted out before she knew what she was doing.

"Great! So, I'll swing by your room at around 2pm tomorrow?" Magnus grinned, the relief evident on his face.

"Sure, why not?" Sam said, a matching grin beginning to spread onto her lips as well. Apparently it was contagious. And, with that, Sam had something else to do the next day.

* * *

\- Saturday at 2pm -

Sam grabbed a random shirt out of her closet and threw on some pants. She had just gotten out of the shower and was rushing to get dressed again. She hastily tied her tennis shoes and shoved her phone into a tiny purse, along with $30 and a book. She pulled a jacket onto her shoulders and then fastened her hair. Just then, Magnus walked in. _He's on time for something for once . . ._

"Are you okay?" he inquired, cocking his head. "You look . . . panicked, for lack of another word."

"I'm meeting your family," she snorted. "Nothing to be afraid of. But don't you think it's a little early for me to be seeing you relatives? And I'm engaged as well." That part bothered her more than she wanted to admit. She loved Amir. Sam _knew_ that she loved Amir. But lately the teen wasn't sure if that love was stemmed from a silly childhood crush, or if it was real romantic love meant to last. She didn't want to think about that possibility; the chance that her love for Amir was sisterly. It would ruin every mental plan she set up.

"Hey, I haven't even asked you out yet," he teased. Then Magnus' face fell. "Not that I . . . well, you would smack me anyways . . ."

"What?"

"Nothing!" yelped her companion. He scratched the back of his neck trying to avoid her gaze. "So, leaving. Your hijab." She blushed, realizing she had forgotten one of the most important parts of her appearance; the scarf-like item she _always_ wore around her head. On it went, a veil of green. "So, you ready to go now?"

"Yup. Totally." _Not at all._

"Really? I though you'd be more nervous. You've never met my cousin Annabeth before . . . she can be pretty intimidating when she wants to be."

"So I've heard," she replied dryly. "You know what, forget it. Let's just leave. I don't want to think about how your cousin is going to destroy my self-esteem."

"Oh, it won't just be her. Apparently her boyfriend is coming, too. I hope you're prepared to face down him. I mean, it's my first time seeing him, but Annabeth describes him like he's her own personal guard," he taunted. _Why did I agree to go to this? Magnus is an idiot sometimes . . ._

* * *

\- at the park -

They arrived at the human park at a little past 2:45. As Magnus spotted his cousin sitting on a bench, he grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her towards Annabeth. His hand was warm, and considering it was almost winter there, it was a welcomed source of heat. She cursed herself for not thinking about how cold it would be in Boston. Why had she dressed like this? It made no sense. Suddenly, Magnus stopped running and took off one of his two coats.

"Here Sam, take it. I can see you shivering through that thin jacket."

"Thanks," she mumbled gratefully, blushing as he wrapped the garment over her cold shoulders. Just then, Annabeth turned around and surveyed the area as if she was trying to scout out her cousin. Her gray eyes scrutinized the landscape until she spotted them. She wore a grin of triumph as she saw Magnus' messy blonde hair.

"Finally!" Annabeth called over the wind as she strolled over to the pair with her hand placed in her boyfriend's. "We've been waiting for forever. I can only keep Seaweed Brain here entertained for so long."

"Hey!" Percy shouted while gripping his chest, faking offense. "I don't need entertainment! How old do you think I am, 12?"

"You still drool in your sleep like you're 12, Kelp Head," Annabeth smirked.

"How would you know?"

"It doesn't take a genius like me to know that you shall always drool in your sleep, Percy."

"I don't know, Wise Girl. Maybe you're loosing your touch."

"Sea scum."

"Princess."

"Water boy."

"Mrs. Jackson."

"What was that, Percy?" asked Annabeth, the slightest bit of pink beginning to show on her cheeks.

"Nothing . . ." he murmured, his face bright red. He then proceeded to bury his head in her hair to hide the discoloration, not saying a word. Sam had to admit, she felt a lot more at ease around them after watching this exchange. They both weren't nearly as intimidating as she had thought.

"You lied," the daughter of Loki whispered to her friend. "Your cousin's cool." He frowned and whispered back.

"Hey, I'm the cool one, you can't replace me with Annabeth. You just met her!" Oblivious, the couple across from them stood still, Percy still fiddling with Annabeth's fingers.

"Let's go back to our apartment," Annabeth finally said after a moment of comfortable silence. "It's way to cold out here to have a conversation. My toes are freezing!"

"Good idea," Magnus remarked. As they walked across the street, Sam couldn't help but notice the way the couple moved together. Percy's arm was wrapped around Annabeth's waist, drawing her in. Meanwhile, her right hand was clutching a purse, but her other one was tangled up in Percy's hair, dangling just above his neck. It must have been uncomfortable, but the pair didn't seem to mind. _I wonder who I'll be walking with like this in a few years,_ Sam thought. Magnus's face came to mind at first, which made her blush. A few years ago, it definitely would have been Amir. Just then, the winds began to pick up, and snow started falling. Magnus reached down and brushed some snowflakes off of her head. Surprisingly, she didn't care. It felt . . . nice, somehow, knowing that someone was there to look out for you, even over stupid things, like snow.

As they reached the apartment, Samirah's hair was whipping all over the place, despite her headpiece, and Annabeth's hat was threatening to fly away. However, it never got the opportunity to do so, because just then Percy swung open the door and flung himself down onto the couch with Annabeth at his side.

"Home sweet home; you know, for now," he said before kissing his girlfriend on the forehead. "Home sweet home, for sure." There was another period of comforting silence as Percy and Annabeth lay there on their couch, legs tangled up. Magnus and Samirah had sat across from them on another couch. It was much smaller than the other one, so they were pressed against eachother. However, neither one made any motions to indicate that they were leaving. Sam refused to surrender her seat.

"So, Sam, how long have you and Magnus been together? You, little cousin, never told me that you guys were a couple!" Annabeth smiled. "I guess that makes sense, though. You always spoke so highly of her; now I know why."

"WHAT?!" Sam and Magnus screeched at the same time. They then looked down at their hands, which were still intertwined. Apparently they had been holding hands since they left the park. The two blushed heavily and pulled away. Her hand felt cold again almost instantly.

"Even _I_ can see it," Percy smirked. "And _I'm_ supposed to be the clueless one." _Oh boy. Here we go. This is going to be awkward . . ._

"I'm engaged," Samirah responded slowly. "To a guy named Amir. Magnus is my . . . _really_ good friend." She looked at the sandy-haired Chase in question. She smiled at him softly, and he smiled back, but the grin didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yeah," he remarked. "Good friends."

* * *

\- a few hours later -

Annabeth was laughing so hard, she looked like she was about to cry. "And then he fell overboard!" Another round of laughter broke out amongst the four.

"Stop embarrassing me!" Percy said, trying to look upset, but his chuckling gave him away. He couldn't keep a straight face for more than 20 seconds.

"You totally deserved it after the last story, Seaweed Brain!" replied Annabeth, starring at her boyfriend. "Eesh, if you can't take it, don't dish it out!" She stuck out her tongue. "Anyways, you're just jealous because mine is better."

"Am not."

"You are, Percy, admit it."

"Nope. Not at all."

"Fine, I guess I won't be kissing you for the next week . . ."

"Okay, I surrender," Percy fake-pouted. "Seriously, though, why are you being so tough tonight?"

"Tough?"

"That was a really harsh punishment. I can't believe you would stoop so low as to -" Percy was cut off by his girlfriend, who had leaned over and kissed him. It effectively shut him up.

"So," stated Annabeth after her kiss. "Magnus, you tell us a story." Sam groaned. Magnus just smiled evilly. Annabeth had literally _just_ dropped the whole boyfriend-girlfriend theory, and the Valkyrie wasn't ready to give her any more false proof of that.

"Well, it started off with Sam -"

"Oh, no."

This went on for several more minutes, which involved Sam practically murdering him with glares, imagining poking his eyes out, and facepalming herself regularly. Percy and Annabeth kept on exchanging private looks throughout the talk, most of which involved some sort of sideways glance at Magnus and Sam. However, she didn't have enough time to decipher what they meant before her attention was snapped back to the front of the room.

" . . . and that's the end," Magnus finished, standing up to take a cheesy bow. "Sam, come up on stage for a round of applause; you're the main character, after all." He motioned to the spot in the middle of the room. She rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face, and joined him.

"I would like to thank my family and friends for this amazing achievement," replied Sam, pretending to cry. This was such an un-Sam-like moment for her, Magnus was almost surprised. "Without them, I might never have been standing here before all of you right now. Thank you. Thank you. I know I'm wonderful, thanks!" She blew air kisses to the imaginary crowd and began walking back to her seat. As she did, though, Samirah tripped over the carpet and ended up flailing into Magnus, who was sprawled out on the small couch. As she looked up and saw that her friend's face was inches from hers, Sam blushed a fire-engine red and pulled away. Magnus seemed to be in a bit of a daze after it. Nobody seemed to say anything for an eternity.

"So," Percy said, diffusing the tension. "Who wants dinner and cake?"

* * *

\- at 8pm -

After dinner and dessert, everyone went to watch a movie. They were only 20 minutes in, but already Percy and Annabeth were falling asleep. It seemed as if everything the two did was synchronized. They walked together, sometimes finished eachother's sentences, and even fell asleep together. Magnus was correct when he described Percy as being Annabeth's personal guard; with a connection that deep and a friendship that strong, she had no doubts that he would do anything for his girlfriend.

As the movie dragged on, Samirah could feel herself falling asleep. Her head began to feel heavy and hazy, like her brain was shrouded in mist. She began leaning back into something, but she didn't turn around to see what it was. _So . . . tired . . . I really ought to pay attention to the movie . . . What are we even watching anymore? I'm too . . . sleepy to figure . . . out . . . now . . ._ thought Sam, who was barely hanging on to consciousness. As the scene finished, she snuggled into whatever was behind her and drifted off to sleep, unconscious within moments.

* * *

\- at 9pm -

Magnus was so entranced with the movie he barely noticed that everyone else had dozed off. He looked around the room. The credits were playing softly in the background and his cousin and her boyfriend were all tangled up together, asleep already. He then looked down at Sam, who was on his chest. He couldn't help but smile. The truth was that he had a tiny crush on his best friend. But so what? He had just assumed that she'd never like him that way. She wanted to marry Amir, after all. However, as Magnus gazed down at her, Sam's sleeping face buried in his shirt and her legs intertwined with his, he thought: _Maybe I might have a chance with her after all._ With that, Magnus brushed the hair out of her face and starred at her until he fell asleep like everyone else.

* * *

\- at 11pm -

Percy and Annabeth miraculously awoke at the same time.

"Get up," she moaned. "The last time we slept here, I had the worst knots in my back the next day." Percy nodded in agreement, wordlessly obeying. As they got up, preparing to move to their bedroom, Annabeth looked over at the sleeping duo.

"Should we wake them up?" she pondered. After a moment, the son of Poseidon shook his head.

"Nah. Let them sleep; they deserve it," her boyfriend replied. Then, almost shyly, he asked her, "Do they remind you of anyone?"

"Yeah," she smiled back. "Us."

"Yep," he laughed quietly. "And look where we ended up. They'll be fine."

As they went back to bed in their actual bed, Annabeth looked at them one more time and whispered, "I called it."

* * *

\- in the morning -

"Wha-" Sam said sleepily as she arose from her slumber. "Where am - oh." She blushed gently as she realized that she was on top of Magnus. They were so wrapped up together that she couldn't move without shoving him as well. Yesterday had really confused her. Before, she was confident that she didn't like her best friend at all; not in that way. But now she wasn't so sure. And Samirah hated uncertainty.

She settled for observing her surroundings. After looking around a bit, she saw that everything was how she left it; except for the fact that Annabeth and Percy had gone back to their rooms. She stopped looking around then and instead looked at her friend. He was so close she could practically kiss him. _Wait, what did I just think?_ She evaluated Magnus's face for the first time. _He's actually . . . handsome, I guess. And this is kinda nice . . ._

Just then, Magnus woke up. instead of getting up, her unconsciously starred at her as if drinking in the fact that she was still there. Then his eyes widened again.  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry Sam! I should have moved you last night, I just didn't want to wake you up, I . . ." and at that point, she stopped listening. For a moment, he looked at her like he _liked_ her, in a way that no one had ever looked at her before. And, before she knew what she was doing, Sam kissed him, straight on the lips. He, shocked but responsive, kissed her back. When it stopped, her whole body felt warm and tingly, all traces of the cold dissolved.

"Wow," he gasped, sounding completely wrecked. This was new for the kin of Frey.

"Wow is right," she laughed shakily. Samirah leaned forwards, resting her forehead on his chest and trying to process what just happened. It hadn't felt like she had just committed the betrayal of the boy she loved. It felt . . . _right_ , in a way that being with Amir wasn't.

"Wait . . ." he said after a second. "Aren't you and Amir . . ." he swallowed. "You and Amir. You're a couple."

"You know what?" she told him softly. Magnus looked at her expectantly, scared of the answer but not able to tear his gaze away. He wanted to know. "I don't think I want him like that anymore."

"So, where does this leave us?" he asked, nervous. She simply smiled and grabbed his hand. It answered his question quite effectively.

* * *

\- leaving the apartment -

When they left the apartment, Sam had only one request.

"Magnus," she asked, her cheeks stained pink from both the cold and worry. "I know this sounds stupid, but could you . . . possibly . . . hold my hand?"

"Of course, Sam," he laughed, and the new couple walked away through the snow left behind from the storm of last night.

As they left, Annabeth turned to Percy again, residing in the doorway and smirking after the two. "Yep, I definitely called it."

* * *

 **So yeah, this is the conclusion to my first _Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard _ fanfic. I really hoped everyone liked this! Why isn't there more Samirah/Magnus fanfiction? It's so obvious that they should be a couple. I mean, look at this:**

"I was still worried about Sam . . ."

"'Leave her alone.'"

"I joined her at the window. A wisp of dark hair had escaped the edge of her hijab by her left temple. I had a protective urge to tuck it back in."

"I'm not saying I stared at her. It felt wrong to gawk. But I kept watch from what I hoped was a respectful distance."

"'But I don't want to see a big ugly giant come between a cute couple like you.' Heimdall wagged his finger between me and Sam."

 **These are quotes from the books, people! THE BOOKS! A GOD EVEN MISTOOK THEM AS A COUPLE! AAAAAHHHHHHH!**

 **Sorry. I think the urge to fangirl has been satisfied for now. But anyways, this was a oneshot that I had written up on my blog about a year ago that I recently revised and posted on fanfiction. Don't expect a continuation, but more Magnus Chase (and more Percabeth) fanfictions will be coming you way sometime in the future. Again, I hope everyone enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
